happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Wheels Wiki:Guidelines
This is a list of rules that apply to this wiki. If you are noticed repeatedly breaking these rules, you will be banned. Continued violations after you've been unbanned will result in either a longer ban or a permanent ban. Please note that you are not limited to the rules listed here. Before your first ban, you may receive a warning first due to either edits being in good faith or the broken rule is not a severe one (e.g. posting unnecessary images and/or comments on pages would first result in a warning). Bans have three stages: *First ban: 3 days. *Second ban: 2 weeks. *Third ban: Permanent. These bans can vary, however, depending on the severity of the broken rule (e.g. mass vandalism will always result in a permanent ban). General Guidelines #'No vandalism - '''Don't egotistically remove content from any page or add meaningless gibberish. This also applies to user pages and other areas where applicable. #'Don't impersonate other people -''' It's a Wikia guideline and is a valid ban reason. Do not impersonate or pretend to be another user whether it be for fun or to give the real user a bad reputation. #'Don't be a jerk -' Harassing users in any way is not tolerated. #'No advertising -' Wikis are not the place to advertise whatever you want to show. You may only advertise things such as your YouTube account, Total Jerkface account and Facebook page on your own user page. You may not advertise anything else. #'Do not spam the comments section -' The comments section on an article is there to discuss the article itself, such as improvements or a general comment about it. Do not use it for anything else or it will be deleted. Furthermore, do not make your comments excessively long as they will be classified as spam and also deleted. Also refrain from replying to very old comments and/or other replies as further responses will not contribute to the conversation. Edit Guidelines #'Keep it relevant - '''Make sure that all submissions are related to Happy Wheels. Any unrelated page or material will be removed. Happy Wheels is a fairly popular game amongst YouTube 'Let's Players', so an article about every YouTuber who posts a Happy Wheels video is not needed. #'No custom names '- If you give certain characters different names (e.g. you call Irresponsible Dad's son "Timmy"), keep it out of an article. When referencing a character, only use their official name. Some characters, such as Irresponsible Mom's daughter, don't have an official name, so when referring to them, use a specific noun, in this case, "Irresponsible Mom's daughter." It is fine, however, to put a redirect page named Timmy as some people will indeed call Irresponsible Son that. The only exception to this guideline is in a featured level article where the character was given a temporary name in the level in which they appear in. #'Don't do inane edits for a badge''' - Make sure only to edit pages and add material if it is necessary. Badges are a fun, yet ultimately silly feature, but it should not be your primary focus in editing the wiki. Please also refrain from making extremely small changes in your edits if you are going to edit an article more than once. #'Keep it classy - '''Write articles the way you would see them on Wikipedia. Form complete and coherent sentences with proper English grammar in mind, and try to keep everything neutral and open. This wiki uses US English for spelling and sentence structuring. Happy Wheels is notably violent, but there is no need to censor in-game imagery or language as it impedes the purpose of the wiki. This also means profanity is tolerated in this wiki. #'Don't use exact values for the results on Featured Level articles -''' The play counts and ratings for featured levels update every hour, so using exact values will lead into an unnecessarily big number of edits just to add in the new results every hour. Please only change the first two digits. For instance, if a level has 3,485 votes, the number will be written as "3,400+ votes" or "more than 3,400 votes". #'Don't "duplicate" links -' Only one link for each mentioned article is good enough, especially when it is first mentioned. There is no need to link an article every time a specific phrase is seen. This will cause the article to have slower load times. Category Guidelines #'Ask an admin before creating new categories -' This is more of a suggestion than a guideline. Please ask an admin about your new category suggestion instead of adding your new category yourself without approval, because your new category might be superfluous, and you could be violating Guideline 3 in "Edit Guideline" section. #'Don't use categories that were previously deleted -' Deleted categories are most likely unneccessary. Contact an admin for clarification before finding a deleted category that you think could be good enough to use. Photo Guidelines #'Don't add photos that are too small -' Adding photos that are too small will not make an article look any better. Make images in the highest resolution you can. #'Use only the PNG format or any other format that has good compression -' Bad quality photos make articles look less clean. Try your best to use good quality photos that can be seen when they have been resized. Though there are some cases where your photos don't apply to this guideline but will be kept anyway, don't take advantage of those cases. Image formats such as JPEG should be avoided. #'Don't use photos with watermarks -' Try to make the images yourself, using an image with a watermark looks unprofessional and is distracting. #'Don't add an excessive amount of photos to an article -' Too many photos in one article will make it look very messy. There is no need to make photos about everything regarding the topic of the article (for instance, a photo for almost every little aesthetic detail of Helicopter Man and his vehicle). #'Don't place photos in unnecessary places -' Like the previous guideline, placing photos in unnecessary places will make articles look very messy. The best place to add an image is in a gallery or slideshow. #'Replace old photos, don't add them under a new name -' When replacing an existing image from an article, ensure you are replacing the existing file, not uploading it under a new name. You can replace images using the Upload a new version of this file option, which can be found underneath the File history tab on the image page. This helps keep the wiki organized. Images that do not follow this guideline will be promptly deleted. #'Use only original photos, do not duplicate others -' If there is something you want to add but was already seen on a different photo, use that photo. Don't take a picture of that photo and upload it under a new name. If you don't know the name of the photo, find the article that uses the photo you are looking for, click on the photo, and its name should be on the top left corner in the photo menu that pops up after you click on the photo. #'Show only what's needed -' When taking something such as a screenshot of the game, ensure only the game window is in the photo. Excess areas such as the site, your browser, or your operating system's interface should be avoided. Cropping can be done in every image-editing tool available. #'Keep names organized -' Rather than uploading the default name for something such as a screenshot, give the image a much more appropriate name. For example, if you were adding an image to the Happy Green Hills page, the image file name could be something such as Happy Green Hills - Image '''x' (where 'x''' is a number). The name could also relate to what is happening in the image, such as Happy Green Hills - Falling Into the Pit. This allows images to be easily organized, and allows them to be found easier. #'Don't make inappropriate photos -' You may not add photos containing distracting content (i.e. something so humorous that it takes the reader away from reading the rest of the article), pornography, advertisements, etcetera. Video Guidelines #'No "advertisement" videos -' You may not show videos showing you playing Happy Wheels, videos irrelevant to Happy Wheels, etcetera. This applies to everywhere, including the comments, threads, even your user page. Article Guidelines #'Don't make articles about Happy Wheels "groups" or "crews" -' Most group/crew articles don't even last a day. This is meant for the TJF forum or wiki blog. If you think your group REALLY deserves an article, post it as a blog. #'Don't make an article about a suggestion you've made or seen -' Just like the guideline above, it is meant for the forum or blog. #'No speculation - '''In the event of upcoming Happy Wheels material (e.g. a new character), make sure articles are well-sourced and strictly fact-based. #'Don't make pages about a TJF user -''' This guideline has an exception. A TJF user page will only be kept if the user either is a TJF moderator or has at least four featured levels. Any user page that doesn't apply to one of the following conditions will be deleted once noticed. #'No level pages - '''This wiki isn't meant for advertising your level(s). No page should be made for user-submitted levels, with the exception of featured levels and the default levels in app. However, you may display links to your levels on your own user profile or a blog, but nowhere else. #'Don't make an article regarding very minor things -''' Most articles containing only information about a particular aspect are not notable enough for it to have its own article. There is no need to make individual articles about every small, individual feature as most are simply insignificant (for instance, the presents on Santa's sleigh).